


白胡子的礼物

by ChuYiJiuShi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuYiJiuShi/pseuds/ChuYiJiuShi
Summary: 父亲节策划之一，各种私设
Kudos: 7





	白胡子的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 父亲节策划之一，各种私设

艾斯揉着眼睛走进餐室的时候，看到了不少兄弟围着那块公示板，激烈地争论着什么。

“1000贝利，是刀！”

“放你妈的屁！托马斯根本不用刀！3000贝利，是望远镜！！”

“干你，船上本来就配备望远镜，还需要特意准备一副吗？”

艾斯听得迷迷糊糊的，他一屁股坐到吧台上，眨着眼，好奇地向在切生鱼片的萨奇问道，“他们在干嘛？”

萨奇抬头瞥了一眼，“哦，你是新上船的，不知道这个不成文的习惯。”

“什么？”

“托马斯，我的队员之一，再过几天就是二十岁生日了。按照老爹的习惯，他会给满二十岁的孩子一份成年礼物。”

哇哦。艾斯无声地感叹，“等等，在老爹心里只有满二十岁才是成年人吗？”

萨奇停下手中的活计，咂舌道，“啧……应该没这个意思，可能是二十岁这个年龄比较适合？话说，你要去掺和吗？”

“掺和什么？”

“赌局啊。”萨奇朝那堆兄弟努努嘴，“那边开了个盘口，赌老爹给托马斯准备了什么礼物。目前为止，现在的赔率——厨刀1.58，望远镜2.61，其他0.25。”

艾斯思索了一下，突然问道，“你也收到过礼物吗？”

萨奇闻言笑个不停，“我就知道你这小子肯定会问，”他拉开料理台下的某个抽屉，捧出一个古朴的黑木盒，递给了艾斯。他掂着盒子，很重。艾斯滑开木盖，映入眼帘的是一块灰扑扑的、长方形的石头。

“这是什么？”艾斯伸出手指，抚摸着石头的表面。

“顶级磨刀石。这是老爹送我的成年礼物。我当初还以为老爹会送我菜刀呢，没想到是磨刀石……这不同于市面上人工合成或制造的磨刀石，这是由天然石打造的。原本这块磨刀石比现在还重，只是十几年过去了，磨刀把他的重量都减轻了……”萨奇从砧板上捏起一片生鱼片，塞到艾斯嘴里，“好吃吗？这种美味有它一部分的功劳哦！”

大海的味道充盈在口腔内，艾斯嚼着生鱼片，决定再吃几片，“那你知道其他人的礼物吗？”

“我只知道一点点。”萨奇拍开艾斯偷偷摸摸伸向生鱼片的手，“你为什么不去问本人呢？”

“你们在聊什么？问什么本人？”

“金古多！你来的正好！”

金古多的出现转移了艾斯的注意力，他放弃了在萨奇的防守下偷吃生鱼片的计划。小气的萨奇，艾斯嘟囔着，“金古多，老爹送你什么成年礼物？”

金古多诧异地挑起眉头，“怎么突然对这个好奇了？”

虽然和艾斯相处时间不长，但是金古多知道他这位幺弟没有什么好奇八卦的特性。

“是托马斯啦，过几天不是他生日吗？艾斯刚刚才知道老爹会送成年礼物，就比较好奇啦。”

“所以你向他炫耀了你的磨刀石？”

萨奇傻笑着回避了这个问题。金古多也不继续追问，“我收到的是拳套保养套装。”他展示了几个拳击动作，“以前不太爱惜东西，只懂得一味地破坏，拳套嘛，基本是一场战斗报废一双。”

“收到了拳套保养套装，我那暴躁性子才慢慢地收敛不少，也懂得珍惜物件了……我总不能让老爹的礼物毫无用武之地吧？虽然现在换了破坏力更强的金属手套，但是老爹给予我的东西我还珍藏至今呢，”金古多接过萨奇递给他的啤酒，痛饮了半杯，“我记得吧，最令人出乎意料的是马尔科的礼物吧？”

“你还别说，那场赌局庄家通吃。我那个月的零花钱全赔进去了。”萨奇回想着马尔科二十岁的成年礼物赌局，“虽然大家都知道老爹的心思难猜……不过那种礼物还是让人忍俊不禁。”

金古多抬高了自己的腿，比划着，“你知道马尔科的流苏脚环吧？那个就是老爹送的。”

“诶诶诶诶！老爹居然会送这种东西？”艾斯吃惊地问，“我还以为他会送钢笔之类的给马尔科呢。”

马尔科的小腿上戴着一个流苏脚环，走起路来，流苏随着步伐起伏动荡，很是好看；幻化为不死鸟的时候，流苏也会紧贴在鸟爪上，为青色的火焰增添一抹小小风景。艾斯原以为是马尔科的个人癖好，没想到这脚环是老爹送的。

金古多一拍大腿，脸上挂着英雄所见略同的笑容，“对吧？你也这样想吧？我们在输光零花钱的之前也是这样想的。”问题就在于老爹他不走寻常路呀。金古多长吁着，“年纪越大，老爹的玩心就越重……以前倒是能看出他说的是玩笑话还是真话，现在他都学会演戏了，难以分辨他是认真的还是开玩笑的了。”

“对对对，特别是基尔的那一次，”萨奇端出几碟下酒菜，弯腰在储物箱里摸出几瓶烈酒，摆好了促膝长谈的架势，“幸好今天不是我轮值，来，先走一个。”萨奇和金古多艾斯碰了碰酒杯，昂头饮下烈酒。冰凉的液体滑落食道，醇厚炙热的后劲让萨奇不禁打颤，“操，这玩意，这后劲，酒商果然没骗我。”

“所以基尔怎么了？？”艾斯急切地追问。

“基尔啊……”萨奇拉长着声音，“那时候啦，基尔爱上了一位女性，但是对方只当他是刺激自己暗恋者的工具人。”

艾斯咂舌，没想到一直笑脸迎人的基尔曾经有过这样的感情经历。他猛然想起，在莫比迪克休整的时间里，基尔很少去岛上结识几位可怜可爱的小姐——鉴于布伦海姆和库利艾尔每次都兴高采烈地和新结识的小姐们约会。难不成，少年时期的基尔被伤害得太深，以至于患上了恐女症？再也不相信爱情了？

“得知真相的基尔痛哭不已，一时想不开，自己给自己剃头准备出家了。”萨奇咬着肉干，这次的肉干做得不太好，太干太硬，适合磨牙不适合下酒，“剃完头之后又后悔了，想着世界如此大，总会有一个爱我的恋人。宽慰自己一番之后，他发现了被人当成工具人并不是最惨的事——这世间最惨的事莫过于你永远也长不出头发了。”

“啊？？为什么？？”

“当初的他买了剃头后的清洗剂，其中有一种物质，能让人永远也长不出头发。”

金古多唏嘘道，接过萨奇的话茬，“那几天船上都是基尔的哀嚎痛哭声……我看这头发比他暗恋的女人还重要。”

那不是应该的吗？！那可是一辈子都长不出头发了！！！艾斯目瞪口呆，内心不由得对基尔升起怜爱之情。基尔，真的好惨啊！

萨奇呷了一口酒，“刚好没过几天就是他二十岁的生日，老爹送他的成年礼物就是那顶棕色的土耳其毡帽。”

“原本想送你点别的，”金古多模仿着老爹的语气，复述着那一天老爹说过的话，“但是我看这顶帽子现在很适合你，戴上去之后显得你很帅气噢！以后做事要稳妥些，别再一时冲动啦，也别再乱买东西啦——不然你全身上下可没多少毛，让你的清洁剂给洗没了。”

艾斯细细品味着老爹的话，突然脸色爆红，“那是在打趣吧！绝对是在打趣吧！”

“老爹时不时都会打趣啦，不然你以为护士团的豹纹衣物是制服吗？那是老爹的恶趣味！”萨奇戳了戳艾斯的脸，打趣着他纯情的幺弟。

“老爹恶趣味也不是一天两天的事情了，比起老爹的恶趣味更让人崩溃的是喝醉酒后的老爹。萨奇你上船时间刚好在比斯塔成年之后，来，我给你们讲讲我们悲惨比斯塔的故事。”

金古多清了清喉咙，压低了声音，“比斯塔的成年礼物是他那对珍珠耳钉，”金古多指了指自己的耳垂，“但是那对珍珠耳钉其实并不是真正的成年礼物。”

“怎么说？”

“那时候比斯塔的生日和护士南希的生日是同一天，恰好他们也是满二十岁，所以老爹准备了两个成年礼物。但是那天艾尔米送来了超级无敌棒的酒，老爹喝得酩酊大醉，送礼物的时候给弄反了。”金古多恨铁不成钢地摇头，“原本给南希的人鱼岛稀有珍珠耳钉给了比斯塔，给比斯塔的特制剃须刀送给了南希。”

“第二天，比斯塔戴着耳钉和老爹道谢，南希也赞叹老爹送的修眉刀无比好用……”

“等等等等！”萨奇打断了金古多，“比斯塔和南希就没觉得什么不对劲的吗？”

“因为老爹经常不按常理出牌啊！”金古多拍着桌子，他还记得控制自己的力度，不然桌子就得裂开几块了，“所以他们没觉得有什么不对劲的地方！我们也没有！”

“只怪我们当初没留意到接受了两人道谢的老爹，那副高深莫测，隐隐约约带着尴尬的神情。”

“后来你们是怎么知道的？”

金古多把脸埋在手心，叹息道，“过了不久，老爹自己喝醉发酒疯说出来的。南希还好，已经戴上耳钉的比斯塔还能怎么样呢？还不是哭着笑着把老爹原谅——”

萨奇和艾斯面面相觑，一时之间不知该说什么好。

“呃啊，”萨奇小声嘀咕，“这时候我该庆幸老爹送我的成人礼物既没搞混也没剑走边锋了。”

佛萨走进餐室时，第一眼就看见了金古多他们坐在吧台，一边喝着小酒一边嘀嘀咕咕。他不由自主地升起了好奇心。“干嘛呢干嘛呢？”他一把勾住金古多的肩膀，伸手抢过艾斯手里的酒，一饮而尽，接着用手指夹起碟子上的牛板筋塞进嘴里，含糊不清地问道。

“来的正好啊佛萨，”金古多惊奇地说，“我们正聊着老爹不靠谱的成年礼物呢！”

佛萨闻言，哼哼唧唧着，“不靠谱？哼哼，恕我直言，你们是没见过老爹抠门时送的成年礼物。”

他竖起食指，比划在自己脑袋的两边，“阿特摩斯头盔的牛角，那是老爹送的。你们知道老爹在哪里弄到的吗？”

他们摇了摇头。

“还记得那次在卡特岛，碰见了凯多他们，然后打了一场吗？那对角，就是旱灾杰克的象牙。”

艾斯恍然大悟，怪不得前几天碰见百兽海贼团的时候，他发现旱灾杰克用一种一言难尽的眼神直勾勾地盯着阿特摩斯。无论是谁，看见自己的断牙被做成头盔装饰，总会有些难以言喻的怪异心情吧——尤其那人还是自己的死对头。

“另外，老爹以前和凯多喝酒，临走前会向凯多索要他的断角。”

佛萨话语宛如在平静的湖面丢下一枚水雷。萨奇机械地重复着，“凯多？喝酒？索要？”

“没错，凯多的癖好不是自杀吗？他的角也断了几次，断角被他当作杂物一样摆在一边。某次老爹和他喝酒，两人都喝醉了，老爹临走时顺手拿走了他的一对断角。”

“凯多就没说什么吗？”艾斯好奇极了，而萨奇摸着下巴，思索道，“我觉得应该没有吧？毕竟凯多断角不少，少了一对他也不知道吧。”

佛萨轻飘飘地说，“凯多知道啊，不过他没当回事。后来凯多被老爹索要断角的次数多了，每当有断角的时候，他就习惯性地寄给老爹了。不过突然某天开始，他就不寄了。”

萨奇突然灵光一闪，他想起某段时期，他们和百兽杠上的时候，凯多总会时不时瞄着以藏和哈尔塔。于是他轻声向佛萨提问，“那个……以藏的发簪？”

“凯多的断角。”

“哈尔塔的手串？”

“凯多的断角。”

列举了几位在老爹手里得到首饰的护士，得到相同回答的萨奇瘫坐在椅子上，“我突然对凯多升起了同情心。”某种角度来讲，老爹是把凯多当成是定时掉落原材料的制造者吧？因为断角多而被老爹盯上什么的，略惨了些。

“我在外面办事的时候碰过奎因几次，喝过几次小酒。有一次喝高的时候，奎因和我讲，凯多得知老爹对他的断角做了什么以后，痛哭着和他们说‘我与纽盖特的情谊走到了尽头’‘断角之仇我永记在心’之类的……”

艾斯呆滞地眨了眨眼，什么？原来以前老爹和凯多还有情谊这玩意存在他俩之间的吗？不过凯多的断角啊，他也好想要，不知道老爹还有没有存货呢？

金古多感叹着，“老爹也就这几年略微大方了，对了，艾斯，你才19岁吧？”

“对，没错……”

“那么你可以现在可以期待着老爹的礼物了！”佛萨哈哈大笑，“我实在太想知道老爹会送你这头小倔驴什么礼物了！”

佛萨告诉艾斯，正是因为老爹的成年礼物时而正经，时而不着调，如果条件允许的话，他们私底下想展开一场投票，票选出老爹送给儿子最坑的礼物。可惜现在船上年龄最小的是艾斯。他们得等到艾斯二十岁成年了，收到了老爹送的礼物，才能开始这场投票选举。

艾斯情不自禁地微笑。说实话，听完萨奇他们的描述，他虽然也很期待老爹在明年会送什么给他，然而他目前最想要的还是白胡子海贼团的大家都平平安安，顺顺利利。这一点，比这世上的任何财富都要宝贵。

他们又聊了一些其他人的成年礼物，还顺带吐槽了一番当时的老爹是多么多么的不靠谱和抠门。不过说起来，就算老爹的礼物是有多么的不靠谱，他们还是乐呵呵的接受着。礼物不仅仅只是一份礼物，这背后蕴藏老爹的爱子之情，也暗含了老爹给予他们的寄语。在海风的吟唱中，大海的颠簸中；或在那些阳光明媚或电闪雷鸣的日子里；或在那些快乐或痛苦的时光中，当他们想起那一年老爹送给他们的礼物，他们的内心定会不由自主地涌起一股暖流——希望能成为更好的自己，希望自己是能让白胡子骄傲的儿子。

或许这就是父亲的含义。

或许也是白胡子礼物的含义。


End file.
